


生龙仔

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: SHOJUN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	生龙仔

Alpha翔（魔龙） x Omega润（勇者）

 

红色的巨龙在空中翱翔，他俯下身贴近海面，高空飞翔让他有些疲劳了。他急匆匆地在自己的领地巡视一圈，飞向了被魔力迷雾包围着的城堡。他在高塔的入口降落，巨大的身影收缩，阴影落地变成了普通的人形。

全身赤裸的人形龙王樱井在楼梯间里取过精细的华服，随意地披在身上，不停歇地走下旋转的楼梯，前往他的卧房。越是深入城堡的内部，玫瑰花香越是浓烈。躁动的Omega信息素令Alpha也紧张起来，他担心地加快脚步奔到卧室前，推开卧房。

馥郁的芳香扑面而来。

“唔……翔くん……”他的Omega蜷缩在床上，湿透的棉质睡衣包裹着Omega纤细的身体。樱井吞了口唾沫，甩掉外套走到床边。Omega双颊绯红，口中意识不清地含着呻吟，剪短了的头发黏在脸颊上，妖艳又脆弱。

“润，我回来晚了。”樱井捋掉Omega脸上的汗水，将爱人的上半身搂在怀里，放出信息素安抚他。他的Omega松本润正在排卵期，作为一个人类，生产龙类的孩子实属不易。樱井看向松本缩起的下半身，腿间流淌出的透明的黏液已经打湿了他身下的床单。

“不、不要看……”松本抓着爱人的衣襟，但他的身体软得使不上力气，樱井微凉的手贴着他的大腿，将衣摆掀起来。松本的下体一片狼藉，湿滑的黏液从微张的后穴里缓缓流出，小腹上还粘着乳白色的精液，精液的量说明了松本不止泄了一次。

樱井小心地掰开臀瓣，张开的小口里可以看见白色的异物，是他和松本的后代，正在被缓缓挤出穴口。本体作为冷血动物的樱井感觉自己的身体也在逐渐发烫，来自Omega信息素的牵制，让他口干舌燥，甚至不亚于松本初次发情带来的发情热。

“翔くん……要、要出来了……”松本蹭着樱井的胸膛，想借着对方的温度给自己降温。他的生殖腔和穴道里都卡着一枚龙蛋，松本不敢用力呼吸，只要他稍一放松，蛋就会被吸回甬道里。从他子宫里繁衍出来的后代，在他的两条穴道里借着滑液，顺畅地进出着——宛如在侵犯他一样。

樱井松开自己的衣襟，侧躺到床上，亲吻松本湿润的双唇。口腔内的灼热让信息素的味道更加强烈且柔和，他抚摸着松本的后腰，安抚自己保守煎熬的爱人。

“唔……”松本抓着樱井的后背，穴口一热，排出了一枚龙蛋。樱井也松了口气，他衣衫不整地趴到松本身后，从裙子底下摸出了仅有手掌大小的半透明的物体。用柔软的毛巾拭去上面的黏液，放进了魔法的孕育箱子里，里面已经摆了四枚显现出普通纹路的龙蛋了。

樱井回到松本身边，想带他去洗个澡。松本却不见恢复的事态，浓郁的香气让樱井意识到爱人的生育尚未结束。

“衣服……难受……”松本胡乱地抓着胸口，想要扯开湿漉漉的衣服。

“不行，要着凉的。”樱井很担心孕期的风险，对松本分外呵护。松本眨着一双含水的桃花眼，脆弱又妩媚地哀求他。樱井心软地解开松本胸口的几粒衣扣，热气涌出，混杂着几缕奶香，松本胸口囤积的汗水还掺着几缕淡色的乳汁。

“啊……”松本咬着下唇，缩起双腿。最后一枚龙蛋离开生殖腔了，松本想张口告诉樱井这件事，龙蛋随着他的吸气迅速吸回他的后穴里，毫不留情地凿在他的敏感点上，“嗯、唔——”松本的前端喷出一股半透明的精液，猝不及防地快感让他浑身战栗，在爱人的注视下自己高潮了，在快感的余韵里又吐出清澈的腺液。

“润，抱歉。”樱井搂着怀里的人解开裤链，将自己硬得胀痛的下体放出来，葡萄柚的Alpha信息素包围住了醉人的玫瑰花香。他牵过松本汗湿无力的手，圈住他粗大的性器。看着爱人无力性感的模样，樱井也本能地起了强烈的生理反应。

“翔くん、唔……”松本张开嘴，被樱井微凉的唇齿侵入。他的手由着樱井牵引，撸动着樱井那使他怀孕的傲人器物。两人相贴热烈地缠吻着，床铺里响着粘腻暧昧的声响，隐忍着原始的性渴求。

有着自己的Alpha陪伴，最后一枚龙蛋也顺利产下。樱井随便清理了一下，放好龙蛋，抱着自己辛劳了几日，已然昏睡的配偶走进浴室里。城堡下面流动着温泉，樱井没有立刻将松本放进温泉里。他让松本侧身靠在他的怀里，舀着热水冲刷去松本身上的汗水和体液。

“唔……翔くん……？”松本揉了揉眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过樱井的脸颊，蒸腾的水汽让他的视野朦胧。

“有没有哪里不舒服？”樱井的双目透着淡淡的金色，戒备着松本身上出现的任何异样。

“没有，就是好累。”松本圈着樱井脖子，埋在樱井颈间。

热水从松本的胸口一直淌下，冲刷掉腿间的黏液。

“翔くん？”睡意朦胧的松本问道，他的双腿被樱井轻轻分开，热水在他的股间滑动。

“这里也要好好清理一下。”樱井的手指挤开尚且柔软的穴口，穴道里的黏液拉出几道细丝。

“等等，会、会有感觉的——”

 

 

=

飞龙盘旋在城堡上空，最小的那只似乎是累了，落在了城堡外的空地上，变成纤瘦的男孩的模样。他取了袍子随意地披在身上，打量了一下周围，准备溜回城堡里。

“要去哪儿啊？”坐在岩石上的长发翩翩的少女问他。

“我想去找……”

“不行，你还想被父亲骂吗？”少女叉着腰斥责他，“你也知道这段时期对爸爸和父亲都很重要吧！”

“我只是想爸爸了。”最小的男孩委屈地说道，看了看耸立的城堡，最后坐到少女身边，乖乖地听着她念书。

 

城堡内。

“嗯……翔くん、翔くん……”松本张着嘴，爱人的汗液滴进他的嘴里，咸味从他的舌尖扩散开来。他双腿被爱人按在床上，忘情地抬腰，迎合爱人地侵犯。激情的性爱带来销魂蚀骨的快感，葡萄柚清香的信息素支配着他的理智，让他已无矜持可言，放纵地泻出一波又一波的淫水和精液。

樱井捞起不知疲惫的Omega，唇齿贴合，深陷在柔软的床铺里一次又一次地给予发情的Omega畅快的高潮。下身高频和深入的结合，令四溢的汁水沾湿了身下的被单。他爱抚着松本汗湿的皮肤，身为一个冷血动物，人类血液的温度和心脏的跳动令他眷恋无比。

他看着身下沉溺于性交的人类伴侣，还能记起初见时对方青涩的模样——身材纤瘦，长发飘飘，被所有队友抛弃，却眼神坚定，证明自己是一个能独立自强的Omega。

身处于这孤岛般深宫的龙王樱井，就这般一见钟情了。

“翔くん……”松本抚摸着他的脸颊，迷人的桃花眼里映出他的模样，那双耀眼的、金色的、龙类的瞳孔，“再让我怀孕吧。”

他抵着松本的腿根，挺身侵入张口的生殖腔，直接深处插到了子宫口。松本战栗着便射精了，生殖腔的媚肉紧紧地缠绕着他。

樱井亲吻着松本柔软的双唇，无比爱恋地答道。

“如你所愿。”


End file.
